Ding-Ding Go the Bells
by Zhongmao Dan
Summary: During one of America's 'famous' Christmas parties, lies a good surprise for Romano and England (there is slight mentionof other pairings (2) and just a tiny bit of cuss words. Also might continue perhaps..?)


Ding-ding~

Little bells tinkled here and there as busy people made their way to their destinations. it was the night of christmas eve, and people had last minute shopping to do, were having some relaxation time, and others were throwing parties.

That was the current case Arthur Kirkland was in.

He stood by himself, off to the side of the large party, clearly a bit grumpy at having to be there. Like every year, Alfred, was throwing a christmas party. He was always invited and excepted to join the festivities, though he of course didn't really enjoy these social activities as much as the other, who, at the moment, was busy talking to his friends Mathias, A danish boy who he had met through Lukas, And Gilbert, who was Ludwig's brother. Speaking of which, he turned his head to see Ludwig and his usual group enter the large room. Trailing closely behind him was Feliciano, who was questionably close to him as a friend, then was Kiku, the small asian, who made his way over to the small group of girls, Elizabeta and Meimei. And behind all of them was Lovino, Feliciano's older brother.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, but about a second later he just turned his head back the other way, coughing to himself. What was that about? He shook his head slightly and sighed. He knew EXACTLY what that was about. Since a few years ago, he had somehow, but surely, gained a sort of, admiration for the italian. Since then, his heart would skip a beat no matter what when he saw him. He was shaken out of his thoughts as Francis came up behind him, still laughing from something Antonio told him. "Oi, Angleterre, what are you doing all by yourself? Should you not be with others?" He took a step closer and glanced over to Lovino, who's back was turned," Such as your cocotte?~"

Arthur sharply turned his head at him glaring.

He knew that Francis had a thing for picking out people's feelings for others (something that Feliciano also had a talent for), and had known for awhile. He was also glaring at him for calling him England once more. Just because he was british, didn't give him permission to call him after the whole bloody kingdom itself! He stated back in a loud whisper,"Listen here, Frog, You have no bloody right to bother me about such things," He huffed, now blushing," And he's NOT my cocotte!

Francis just smiled at the others outburst, seeing as it was normal for them. He slightly frowned though as he spoke again. "But Angle-," He coughed and continued," Arthur, It's Christmas! Noël!"

Arthur was still glaring at him," And what about it? Of course it's Christmas."

Francis rolled his eyes and slightly scoffed, like he was missing something big," Oui, I know, but what is Christmas good for, OTHER than presents and parties?" He stopped for added effect then leaned a bit closer and whispered in his ear," Amour~"

Arthur flinched back, almost pretty tempted to slap him, but froze. He was right. Francis looked at him in confusion as he started to turn around and walk away saying," Well Your right at that at least frog."

Arthur made his way through the crowd of others, earning a few glances and a few more 'heys'. And then he stopped suddenly. He was only a few feet from the small group Lovino was in currently. It suddenly felt like he couldn't move and he didn't know what to do.

Then Kiku noticed him.

He looked at his face then glanced back at lovino, then back at Arthur again. He seemed to understand the situation. He coughed into his sleeve, looking back at Arthur and saying," Hello Arthur-san." Everyone else in the group looked at him, now noticing his presence. Arthur gulped, not very comfortable on having this much attention to himself. Feliciano bounded over a few steps first, pretty hyper as he always was," Ciao Arthur!~ Are you having a good time, it's a really nice party huh?" Arthur just nodded, as the italians speech just got faster. Ludwig also stepped forward slightly pulling Feliciano back and stopping him from continuing at faster speed. "Yes, Hallo Arthur. How are you?"

"Good, thanks" He replied giving a neutral nod in reply. Feliciano looked at his brother smiling. "Hey brother, why don't you come over here and say hello too?~" Lovino looked at his younger brother first and then at Arthur.

Once again, his heart skipped a beat.

Lovino mumbled something and looked slightly the other way, but Feliciano just grabbed his arm and almost practically dragged over to Arthur and looked at him again. Lovino just sighed and looked at Arthur straight in the eyes. "Ciao bastardo." Feliciano slightly frowned at him, raising an eyebrow. Lovino just tcked and looked back at Arthur again. "Ciao Arthur." Feliciano just smiled, now happy with himself. Feliciano unhooked his arm from his brothers and went back to Ludwig," Ludwig, we should go see what they have to eat! I bet they some yummy things!~" Ludwig just sorta nodded, and they both walked away, leaving just Kiku, Lovino, and Arthur.

Then Kiku just coughed again. "I shall be going to, I have some things to discuss with Elizabeta and Meimei. If you'll excuse me..." He walked in between them and quickly made his way over to the other two, who then began to talk feverishly and quietly to all themselves.

It was silent.

Arthur was looking at the ground, his heart beating. What was he supposed to do? He walked over here to do something, but he both couldn't do it, and didn't know what it was. He looked back up at Lovino. The other slightly flinched and turned his head away, blushing a bit from having stared at him. They stood in another moment in silence. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly cut off by a loud obnoxious voice over a speaker.

"Attention, Attention! Everybody!" Everyone looked confusedly up and around, but all chatter had stopped and the music had stopped. "Alright, got your attention! Any-who we have a small surprise for you all, and it's gonna be all sorts of fun~" A few giggling could be heard from Kiku's group. "We are going to turn off the lights for a minute here," The lights were suddenly cut off, and everyone made a sound of surprise," Now don't worry, they'll be back on in a minute bros! Alright, so, when we turn them on, there will be some people with mistletoe, and the two people closest to each other and UNDER the mistletoe, will yes, HAVE to kiss. Alright, the lights are coming back on."

The lights suddenly blared back on and everyone was still silent. Then began a few giggles. And then lots of laughter and fanboy/fangirl shrieks. Arthur looked around and almost laughed himself at the 'couples' chosen.

First was a confused and embarrassed Ludwig with Elizabeta holding mistletoe over him and Feliciano. Then on the other side of the room was Meimei, holding mistletoe over the head of Karou who looked at an extremely embarrassed Emil with a smile. And then proceeded to make out with him and resulted in Emil almost shrieking and his brother Lukas glaring intensely at the scene. But where was Kiku? He was also supposed to find a 'couple'...

Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his heart almost stopped beating altogether. Kiku was right there. Between Lovino and himself. Holding some mistletoe. Both of them seemed surprised and very confused. "Eh...?" Kiku just smiled, still holding the mistletoe in one hand, but them suddenly with the help of some one other person, slightly shoved them both forward, and they kissed. They were kissing. KISSING. it was... wonderful. Arthur couldn't think. He didn't notice the laughter, the smug smiles, or anything else. all he could register, was the kiss. After that, they both parted, red in the face. 'Maybe' Arthur thought, after seeing Lovino's face of embarrassment, like his own,' maybe this could work.'


End file.
